Kegen Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Kegen Damar (played by Hugh Jackman) was the golden son of Legate Damar. More sensitive than his father, Kegen is a workaholic who has the brains to fill his father's shoes but often lacks the brawn and detached sense of responsibility needed to complete some of the jobs. Hoping to build his own reputation, Kegen moved to Earth to work for the Federation-Cardassian Ambassador before coming back to Prime to work for the Dapeta Counsel in civilian politics. Family Information Immediate Family Born February 27, 2379, Kegen is the first son born between Gweni Damar (2361) and Corat Damar (2331). His co-mother is Questa Damar (2152 - 2399) who died due to complications of a pregnancy. In 2400, his father married his ex-girlfriend and Afon Makla became his step-mother. Kegen has several siblings which can be found on the Damar Children page - including step-siblings. Extended Family Kegen is an Uncle to many who can be found on the 'Damar Children' page - including step-neices/nephews. Kegen is a brother-in-law to many who can be found on the Damar In-Laws page. He is a son-in-law to Maylin and Preloc Lorn. Children Sundara Damar Born January 18, 2400; Sundara Damar is the first child between Kegen and Natime Lorn. Sundara was named in honour of Kegen's recently deceased sister Suni. Maylin Damar Born January 18, 2401; Maylin is the second child between Kegen and Natime Lorn. She was named after Natime's mother. Mavek Damar Born January 18, 2402; Mavek is the third child between Kegen and Natime Lorn. *All children are Cardassian Personal Life Natime Lorn Though originally meeting in a bar, Kegen and Natime Lorn were eventually married on February 20, 2399 through a formal arrangement. After Natime befriended Kegen's sister-in-law Zeteri Damar, the two began to converse more and more until a little romance happened. Kegen looked into deals with Natime's father and after a dowery was decided the pair were engaged. Originally not scheduled to marry until later in the year, the wedding was moved up so that Kegen's dying mother Questa Damar would be able to attend. There was tension between the couple when Kegen took on another interest named Afon Makla. Natime has intergrated into the family decently well before the marriage of her husbands ex-girlfriend to her father-in-law Corat Damar. Afon Makla Meeting through random run ins while walking to and from work, Afon Makla and Kegen befriened each other in 2398. At first, she didn't know he was a Damar and when she found out, through the worst of his intentions - egged on by Corat Damar's lies. Soon, however, Kegen explained he had good intentions and they began to go on more and more dates. Afon earned her spot in the family when she helped Gweni Damar deliver Jori Damar in 2398. Both Kegen and Afon, would assume the others feelings as time progressed and Afon would often get jealous of the attention he was paying Natime. Figuring that Natime was going to be his wife, she stayed back and let him come to her. When Afon found out of his engagement over the news, she was upset. Kegen managed to stop her from leaving the planet on assignment, confessing his feelings for her. Eventually, he confessed his love but they grew apart after his marriage. Going down hill from there, his busy schedule and family life, as well as impatients for intimate relations, Kegen called it off in 2400. Soon after, Kegen's father took interest and Afon became Kegen's step-mother. Military Service Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2393-2397, Kegen was following in his fathers footsteps. Though he was given little choice in regards to his career, he made the best of his future. Excelling at his Political Science degree, he graduated at the top of his class. He remained a D'ja for a year until a win at the ABGU trounament earned him a promtion to Gor. Kegen worked under his father in the first legion, but transferred to Earth for his focus in politics as the understudy to the Federation-Cardassian Ambassador. In 2402, Kegen resigned to place his interest into civilian politics. Years as D'ja: 2397-2398; Gor: 2398 - 2402; Resigned: 2402 ABGU The ABGU is comprised of 10 separate tournaments which will be occurring simultaneously on Lyndi II. Kennedy Frobisher particiapted in Tournament 5 with 48 competitors and 24 teams broken up in male/female pairings. Others in the tournmanet included Anna-Aleena Thay, Kegen Damar and Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k. Partnered with Baylee, Kennedy and his teammate remainded in a steady pace at the top of the pack. They made it all the way to the last of eight tasks where they came in second place to the team of Anna/Kegen. More information can be found on the Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification page. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Future Plots Category:Cardassian Union Category:Command Category:Katrina's Character Category:N/A Mirror Universe